Protection
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: "That shot was meant for you," Shawn said, eyes drifting shut again. "It would've killed you." Gus was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke it was a broken whisper. "I know Shawn."


**Notes:** An old fic rewritten quickly so there's still bound to be mistakes and such, but I was just craving some bromance.

* * *

It had been going good, really good. Shawn was wrapping up the case with time to spare, but then the guy had to pull out a gun.

Lassie was quick to react and had his own firearm out and trained on the guy milliseconds later and Shawn slid over just a few inches to shield Gus with his shoulder. Gus of course didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the gun.

"You don't want to shoot anyone," Shawn said slowly, raising his hands. The gun was trained on him – _why was it always trained on him?_ – and he didn't want to die because of a twitchy trigger finger. Although this guy didn't seem like he'd have a twitchy trigger finger.

Richard James stared at him with eyes that were like chips of ice. Shawn was a bit unnerved by the lack of emotion in them. Most people felt remorse or guilt after they killed someone, but not James.

"You didn't want to shoot her either. You didn't mean to kill her."

James chuckled, and Shawn knew everything said was a lie. This man was a cold blooded killer and he didn't regret a single thing he'd done.

"Oh, but I did. I meant to do every last thing. She was a bitch and she deserved more than what she got." James's finger tightened ever so slightly and Shawn couldn't stop his eyes from flickering to Gus. "And I _do_ want to shoot someone, but who?"

Shawn kept his face blank as he moved further to block Gus. Lassiter was a statue beside them, ready to shoot the moment James pulled something.

"Well see, that's where we have a problem," Shawn said, keeping his voice light. "If you shoot Detective Lassiter then you'll have every cop in the state going after you, and if you shoot Gus then you'll probably be poisoned the next time you try to buy drugs."

"And if I shoot you?"

Shawn pressed his lips together in what he hoped would pass for a smile. "Then you'll anger the spirits and that's something you're going to want to avoid."

Shawn was bluffing out his ass, but Jules was on her way with reinforcements and he had to keep James stalled. Although he could always have Lassie pull the trigger, but then it would turn into a firefight and that was bound to end in blood, Shawn just didn't know whose.

So he did the only thing he could do.

He rambled.

"So really the best scenario would be for you to lower your weapon and let Detective Lassiter cuff you and bring you to the station."

He didn't see James move. One minute Shawn was talking and the next there was pain. He cried out and fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. The same shoulder that had been protecting Gus.

He heard shouts and another shot, but he couldn't focus on anything around him. Then there were hands on his face and he was looking at Gus, although really it was more like a big black blob since his vision had started to turn a bit fuzzy.

"Shawn. Shawn, listen to me!" Gus sounded frantic and Shawn frowned. He didn't like that.

"Hey buddy."

"Try to stay awake. Paramedics are on the way."

"Sorry Gus. I ate the pineapple you had hidden in your pantry." Shawn's eyes drifted shut and he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. The last time he had been shot the adrenaline had been high and he hadn't had time to worry about anything but staying alive. He started to fall backwards, but hands wrapped around his biceps, jarring his shoulder. He hissed in pain and his eyes fluttered open. Gus was staring at him, concern clear on his face. "James has good aim. He shot the same spot Lawnmore did."

"It'll be okay."

"That shot was meant for you," Shawn said, eyes drifting shut again. "It would've killed you."

Gus was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke it was a broken whisper. "I know Shawn."

Shawn smiled softly and let himself relax against Gus. He was just so tired and Gus's breathing was so relaxing. Maybe he could just take a short nap before the others showed up…

X

Gus held Shawn close and didn't let go until the paramedics showed up with their ambulance. Juliet freaked out when she saw them wheel Shawn away, but Gus just watched as the taillights faded into the darkness.

He could feel eyes on him and he turned to watch Lassiter shove James into the back of the police car. James smirked at him and he glared back, only breaking the connection when Juliet placed a hand on his shoulder.

She drew him into a hug, ignoring the blood drying on his shirt, and he wrapped his arms tight around her. He tried to find comfort in her warmth, but all he could think about was Shawn.

"Let's go to the hospital," she murmured.

He let her pull him to the Blueberry and handed over the keys. He sat numbly in the front seat and stared out the window.

Shawn could be dying.

Shawn could be dead.

He dug his nails into his palm and willed the thoughts away.

Shawn would be fine. He'd survived worse and he would survive this.

* * *

And the choice is yours whether Shawn survives or not. (Chances are he does because I mean last time he was shot he ran around for hours and didn't die, but maybe James hit an artery or something. Who knows)


End file.
